Anomali
by Still Struggling
Summary: Sebuah jalinan kata bertinta abu-abu—bukannya hitam— dengan huruf kaku, tajam dan menghujam dalam ke kulitnya, muncul saat dirinya berusia 15 tahun. Lima kata yang ditoreh dalam bahasa asing, Rumania. Lima kata yang terus membuatnya mencari dan mencari makna dari kalimat itu. Vreau şi ei să moară. Soulmate!Universe. Soulmark. BAMF!Sakura. KakaSaku. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

Sakura mengaduk-aduk malas sereal gandumnya dengan sendok sambil menghela napas berkali-kali. Saat bosan melakukannya, dia mulai memilah-milah kismis, memisahkannya dari sereal dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Mebuki sedari tadi melihatnya tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum pada putri tunggalnya.

" _Soulmark_ yang tidak muncul tepat di hari ulangtahun ke 12, bukan berarti tanda itu tidak muncul di hari yang lain, Sakura."

Bibir mungil Sakura tetap saja mengerucut mendengarnya. Dia pun menyahut, "Ibu berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku saja, huh."

"Ibumu benar, Sakura." Kizashi masuk ke dapur dengan pakaian rapi siap berangkat ke kantor. Dia duduk di samping putrinya dan bercerita, " _Soulmark_ milik Ayah sendiri baru muncul empat bulan setelah ulang tahun ke 12."

Sakura terkesiap. "Lama sekali! Lalu Ayah?"

Kizashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis menatap punggung istrinya yang tengah mengelap cangkir. "Tapi penantian Ayah berbuah manis. Ayah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang jago masak, mandiri dan…" Pria rambut merah muda itu lalu berbisik di telinga Sakura, "… cerewet."

Sakura terkikik geli. Dia lalu membalas kerlingan mata Ayahnya, isyarat agar menutup mulut untuk satu kata terakhir.

"Jadi, Anakku, jangan putus harapan," timpal Mebuki setelah memutar tubuh, memandang sayang pada suaminya lalu pada anaknya. Namun sesungguhnya dia tahu ada pembicaraan rahasia penuh canda di antara kedua orang tersayangnya.

"Mm!" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Kedua mata hijau terangnya berbinar cerah. Dia segera mengosongkan mangkuk serealnya, membawanya ke wastafel. Dia menengadah pada Mebuki sambil menyeringai, "Kotak bentoku mana, Bu?"

"Sudah siap di atas meja."

"Terima kasih, Bu! Ayah! Aku berangkat!" seru Sakura setelah meraih kotak makan siangnya, menjejalkannya ke dalam ransel merah mudanya. Pagi itu Sakura berangkat dengan hati tenang dan tak terlalu memikirkan _soulmark_ -nya lagi.

Sesaat langkah kaki Sakura tak terdengar lagi, Mebuki menatap suaminya intens.

"Itu tidak benar 'kan?"

Kizashi menghela napas pelan. Dia berbicara dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kental dalam suaranya, "Selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah mendapati seseorang yang belum memiliki tanda saat ulang tahun ke 12 tiba."

"Bagaimana jika… jika belahan jiwa putri kita sudah…" Mebuki tak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Kizashi tahu maksud istrinya. Dia lalu merangkul wanita itu dan berbisik.

"Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada putri kita, Mebuki sayang." Pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh wanitanya. Tapi rupanya pelukan dan kalimat itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan hati Mebuki. "Kita hanya harus bersabar. Ini baru hari pertama."

"Kau benar, _Anata._ " Mebuki berusaha melepaskan keraguan dalam hatinya. "Ini baru hari pertama. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

…

 **Enam bulan kemudian,**

" _Terima kasih kadonya, Sakura-chan," kata Ino dengan senyum lebar sembari lari bersisian dengan sahabatnya saat pelajaran olahraga._

" _Aku senang kau menyukainya, Pig," sahut Sakura yang disambut dengan pukulan lembut pada pundak kirinya._

" _Soulmark-ku sudah muncul, lho!"_

 _Kalimat itu membuat senyum di wajah Sakura menghilang. Kini hatinya semakin dipenuhi beragam tanya. Dia lalu mencoba tertawa lebar dan berkata girang, "Kau harus cerita padaku!"_

" _Nanti di ruang ganti." Ino mengerling, mempercepat larinya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang memperlambat larinya._

 _Saat jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir, Ino menepati kata-katanya. Dia dan Sakura duduk di bangku panjang, masih memakai handuk yang melingkar di tubuh mereka. Para murid meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun serta kado pada Ino Yamanaka._

 _Ino lalu menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Dua kata terukir di sana, jalinan huruf yang indah dengan tinta hitam tebal tepat di permukaan kulit Ino. Kulit Ino di pergelangan tangan yang semula putih mulus kini nampak memerah dan bengkak di sekeliling kalimat tersebut. Tapi siapapun tahu, bocah perempuan berusia 12 tahun tak mungkin membuat tato. Kalimat itu adalah bukti jika kini Ino memiliki_ soulmark _, sebuah tanda berbentuk kalimat di mana_ soulmark _ini adalah kalimat pertama yang akan keluar dari bibir belahan jiwanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Nanti. Entah kapan._

" _Rasanya masih sakit, Jidat." Ino berkata dengan berapi-api. "Pagi tadi aku terbangun dengan pergelangan tangan berdenyut dan rasanya seperti terbakar. Tapi saat aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah_ soulmark _-ku, aku jadi menikmati rasa sakitnya._ Soulmate _-ku telah menungguku di luar sana, Sakura! Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"_

 _Sakura memerhatikan Ino yang kini mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan pergelangan tangannya pada lampu. Dua kata itu mengkilap dengan elegan. Nona Cantik adalah untaian kata itu. Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang merona dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bahkan rambut pirangnya tampak membiaskan warna merah muda._

" _Dia pasti orang yang romantis, Sakura-chan, aku sudah bisa membayangkannya! Ini adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupku!_ Nona Cantik _. Aw…"_

" _Kau benar, Pig. Dia pasti pemuda yang romantis. Lihat saja model huruf itu. Sangat indah seperti dilukis dengan tangan yang begitu bertalenta."_

" _Apakah dia seorang seniman?"_

 _Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu._

" _Seniman tidaklah buruk. Kuharap usia kami juga tidak jauh berbeda."_

 _Sakura menyahut sembari bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka loker dan mengambil pakaian ganti, Dadanya terasa sesak. "Tak perlu kau pikirkan sejauh itu. Kita masih 12 tahun. Pada akhirnya, kita akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwa kita."_

" _Bagaimana denganmu, Jidat? Kau belum pernah memberitahuku kalimat di pergelangan tanganmu." Ino kini menatap penasaran pada Sakura dengan sepasang aquamarine-nya._

 _Tangan Sakura meremas kemeja seragamnya saat Ino bertanya. Menanyakan itu. Menanyakan_ soulmark _-nya. Tak ada yang tahu_. _Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali kedua orang tuanya bahwa hingga saat ini pergelangan tangan kanannya belum dihias sebuah_ soulmark _. Enam bulan telah berlalu sejak hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas. Perban putih itu setiap saat menutupi pergelangan tangannya._

 _Dia bertanya pada Ayahnya di suatu malam dengan sesenggukan. Apakah belahan jiwanya sudah mati. Dia bahkan tak sanggup jika belahan jiwanya belum lahir. Jika itu benar, mereka pasti memiliki jarak usia belasan tahun._

 _Ayahnya hanya memberitahunya untuk tetap bersabar. Bahwa penantian panjang pada akhirnya akan berbuah manis. Tapi Sakura tak ingin mendengar itu. Sakura ingin bukti bahwa_ soulmark- _nya suatu hari nanti akan muncul. Hingga saat ini, yang dilakukan Sakura adalah mengumpulkan berita dan artikel jika ada orang di luar sana yang mengalami hal sama sepertinya._

 _Sakura melepas handuknya dan mulai mengenakan seragam dengan mata tak lepas dari perban di pergelangan tangannya._

" _Kalimatnya jauh lebih romantis dari milikmu, Ino. Aku tidak mau kau cemburu membacanya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Huh, dasar!" Ino pura-pura memberengut. Dia kini juga tengah memakai seragamnya. "Kalau ketemu dengan belahan jiwamu pertama kali, aku adalah orang pertama yang harus kau beritahu."_

 _Sakura hanya mengangkat alis mendengarnya sebelum menjawab, "Yayaya,_ Pig. _" Sakura merapikan seragamnya, mengikat ekor kuda rambut merah muda miliknya, menyapukan sedikit pelembab pada bibir mungilnya. "Ayo makan siang. Aku sudah lapar."_

 _Kedua gadis itu keluar dari ruang ganti menuju halaman belakang sekolah_

…

 **Delapan tahun kemudian,**

Setiap otot di tubuh Sakura menegang, bagai manekin di atas kasur lembut daripada seorang wanita yang terbuat dari daging dan tulang. Ingin sekali dia menyerahkan diri pada indahnya dunia mimpi tapi otaknya menolak dan memaksanya untuk terus bekerja. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah tidur selama enam jam untuk menghadapi hari esok tapi kelopak matanya tetap saja terbuka. Mungkin dia harus menenggak berbotol-botol vodka agar bisa tertidur pulas meski tahu pada keesokan harinya akan mengalami sakit kepala luar biasa.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur menuju dapur. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat kopi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah duduk di meja dapur sembari meneguk kopi hitam agar selalu terjaga. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali tidur dan bermimpi indah tapi jika menutup mata, mimpi-mimpi yang tak menyenangkan akan menghampirinya. Ironis bukan? Mungkin karena itulah, otaknya kini bertindak sebagai bos untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Alam bawah sadarnya selalu memberitahunya untuk tidak tidur, tidak tidur, tidak tidur. Dan di sinilah dia berada. Duduk sendirian di dapur sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Sakura lalu mengarahkan mata hijau gelapnya pada jendela kaca tanpa tirai. Cahaya bulan menembus masuk menerangi dapur melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Sakura menghela napas dengan tangan kiri mengusap perban yang melingkar di lengan kanan atasnya. Luka yang cukup dalam akibat terjangan peluru musuh, didapatkannya dua hari lalu saat menunaikan misi di Tirana, ibukota Albania, namun sebanding dengan hasilnya. Sisa-sisa komunis masih menjejakkan kaki di sana meski telah runtuh pada tahun 1992, meninggalkan kota Tirana dalam kegelapan, hancur di bidang infrastruktur dan pelayanan publik, membuatnya menjadi kota yang sangat kacau serta tingkat kriminal tinggi.

" _Agen Haru_."

Terdengar suara familiar berasal dari interkom, menggema ke sekeliling ruangan. Sakura tidak terkejut mendapati dirinya begitu senang mendengar suara itu.

"Aku di sini," jawabnya pelan namun tegas.

" _Tsunade membutuhkan Anda di ruangannya. Sekarang_."

"Segera."

…

Tentu saja Sakura tahu jika pagi ini dia akan menerima misi. _Hell,_ bahkan dia sudah mendatangi 70 persen daratan Eropa. Tapi misi kali ini, justru membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sangat kencang seolah akan mematahkan rusuk-rusuknya. Dia keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan wajah datar meski tubuhnya meneriakkan ketegangan. Dia tidak peduli jika Tsunade bisa membacanya atau tidak. _Persetan dengan itu._

Yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang adalah negara tujuan misi kali ini. _Rumania, huh?_

Sakura menyisipkan pisau Ari B Lilah ke dalam bot hitamnya dan menarik napas panjang. Tangan kirinya kini menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sebuah jalinan kata bertinta abu-abu—bukannya hitam—dengan huruf kaku, tajam dan menghujam dalam ke kulitnya, muncul saat dirinya berusia 15 tahun. Lima kata yang ditoreh dalam bahasa asing, Rumania. Lima kata yang terus membuatnya mencari dan mencari makna dari kalimat itu.

 _Vreau şi ei să moară._

 _Aku juga ingin mereka mati._

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Ari B Lilah** : Lion of God atau singa Tuhan. Julukan pisau asal Israel. Memiliki bentuk futuristik dan berukuran sangat kecil. Digunakan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, di mana fleksibilitas tinggi sangat dibutuhkan.

 **Tirana** : Ibukota Albania. Albania terletak di Eropa tenggara. Setelah keruntuhan Komunis pada tahun 1992, terjadi pergolakan besar di Albania. Penggelapan uang oleh perusahaan investasi terjadi di mana-mana, meninggalkan ribuan orang bangkrut, kecewa dan marah. Pergolakan senjata pecah di seluruh negara, timbul kejatuhan hampir total otoritas pemerintah. Saat itu Albania hancur di bidang infrastruktur. Depot senjata di seluruh negeri dibongkar dan isinya dirampas hingga banyak beredar senjata api di kalangan sipil. Anarki terjadi tahun 1997, menggelisahkan dunia dan mendorong mediasi internasional intensif.

Juni 1997, Sosialis dan sekutunya kembali berkuasa di tingkat nasional. Selama masa transisi, struktur demokrasi di Albania yang mudah pecah mulai diperkuat. Albania adalah satu-satunya negara di Eropa (mengecualikan Turki yang adalah negara lintas benua) yang mayoritas penduduknya adalah Islam. (Bosnia dan Herzegovina punya pluralitas Islam, dan Kosovo kemerdekaannya masih diperdebatkan). Sejak tahun 1912-1945, tak ada agama resmi. Kebijakan ini dibawa semakin jauh oleh Komunis setelah Albania merdeka dari Jerman Nazi, di mana pemerintah melarang praktik agama dg ancaman penjara, penghancuran tempat-tempat ibadah, dan menyatakan Albania sebagai negara ateis pertama di dunia. Sebagian besar penduduk Albania bisa dibilang hanya mengidentifikasi agama pada nama saja tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka ateis.

 **A/N** : jangan khawatir jika ingin kunjungi Albania di masa sekarang. Albania sudah aman meski masih terjadi beberapa chaos kecil. Atmosfir kehidupan malam di sana cukup terasa, terutama di Tirana. Tapi ingat warga Albania masih cukup tradisional.

Publish dulu edit kemudian, haha #ditimpuk. Ini sudah banyak yang diedit sana-sini. Sekali lagi, leave a trace of _**Review**_. I'm not bite, really.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **ANOMALI**

Bukares. Lebih dikenal dengan julukan Paris di bagian Timur, terima kasih pada seni arsitektur dari Prancis yang mendominasi kota itu. Pada masa ini, cita rasa klasik Bukares mungkin agak berkurang karena bercampur dengan sisa-sisa komunis yang pernah menguasai kota itu beberapa dekade sebelumnya, tapi keunikannya tetap akan menggugah pecinta seni.

Sementara para pelancong asyik menikmati bir yang akan membuat siapapun rela meninggalkan tanah air mereka karena harga yang terlampau murah dibanding di belahan negara Eropa lainnya, Agen Haru justru berkutat dengan teropongnya, duduk manis di lantai teratas salah satu gedung lima lantai yang terletak di pinggiran kota, di antara gang-gang kecil yang hanya cukup dilewati dua manusia dewasa jika jalan bersisian. Ditemani sebotol bir—Haru mengakui jika dia bisa saja meninggalkan negaranya sekarang demi ini—teropongnya mengarah pada salah satu gudang tua, dengan pintu depan yang terbuat dari besi yang kini telah berkarat dimakan usia. Teropongnya mendapati sesosok bertubuh jangkung dengan kepala tertutup _hoodie_ hitam _,_ menggeser pintu yang menimbulkan bunyi berdecit, menggema ke seluruh gang. Sosok itu adalah seorang pria dengan _tubuh yang bagus—_ Haru bersiul untuk pria itu.

Haru mengarahkan teropongnya pada wajah pria itu yang tertutup masker hitam dan kali ini bisa melihat wajah bagian atasnya dengan lebih jelas. Sepasang alis perak bagai semut jalan beriringan menghias pelipis pria itu. Hidungnya, meski sebagian tertutup masker, sudah jelas tampak mancung dan jika kau mencoba meninjunya bisa dipastikan hidung itu akan bengkok seketika. Tapi yang menarik adalah kedua matanya. Pria itu memiliki dua bola mata berbeda warna. Sebelah kanan berwarna abu-abu gelap dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah seperti darah.

 _Hmm, menarik. Sudah jelas dia bukan warga sipil._

Saat pria itu menghilang di balik pintu, dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Haru bergerak turun tanpa melewati pintu. Dengan lincah dia menuruni setiap anak tangga yang terpancang di dinding terluar gedung. _Tactical gear_ hitam yang dikenakannya meredam setiap gerakan tubuh dan langkahnya.

Kakinya menjejak di tanah dan seperti kucing, dia menyusup masuk di antara celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Tangan kanan Haru segera meraih Glock 20 yang tersampir di pinggul rampingnya. Dia tak yakin jika sosok itu dengan ceroboh meninggalkan pintu terbuka.

Lima jam lalu Haru tiba di Bukares atas perintah Tsunade, kapten wanita pemimpin organisasi yang menaungi Haru dan ratusan agen lainnya, termasuk agen lapangan serta agen di belakang meja. Haru ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki Garda Besi— _Iron Guard_ —yang rupanya mulai menunjukkan geliat bangkit kembali setelah kehancuran pengaruh Nazi di Rumania. Garda Besi yang didirikan tahun 1927, pada akhirnya hancur di tahun 1938 di mana semua pengikutinya diadili dan ditembak mati saat akan melarikan diri, atau begitulah yang diakui Raja Carol II kepada umum. Nyatanya, Haru tahu, jika mereka mati dicekik oleh para penjaga.

Jadi di sinilah Haru berada, dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang dikepang untuk mempermudah pergerakannya, berusaha menghalangi kebangkitan Garda Besi seorang diri. Haru mendengus. Tsunade memberitahu jika Haru adalah satu-satunya agen dari tim Alpha yang _kebetulan—_ hah! Kebetulan!—ada di tempat saat dibutuhkan. Sementara anggota tim Alpha lain sedang menjalankan misi di belahan dunia lainnya.

 _Seharusnya si Dada Besar itu mengijinkanku membawa satu orang dari Tim Beta._

Genggamannya pada Glock 20 semakin mengerat saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik pintu di koridor yang tengah dilaluinya, berbicara dalam bahasa Rumania. Pintu itu, sekali lagi, tak tertutup rapat.

" _Rumania sekarang sudah tenang. Tapi apa makna dari sebuah ketenangan jika keributan tak pernah ada? Dengan membangkitkan Garda Besi yang telah didirikan kakekku, aku bisa membuat Rumania bergejolak kembali. Lagipula, membuat Rumania bergantung pada Jerman adalah hal yang luar biasa_."

 _Oh, yeah, Rumania adalah negara Eropa yang memiliki cadangan minyak terbanyak._ Haru mengangkat alis sebelah. _Dan kakek? Jadi dia adalah cucu Corneliu Cordianu, pendiri Garda Besi?_

Haru menempel pada dinding, mendengar lebih lanjut percakapan satu arah itu.

" _Jadi aku menunjukmu untuk melindungiku dan Garda Besi karena kau adalah anak buahku yang paling loyal. Siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi tujuanku, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan._ "

Haru mengumpat pelan saat seseorang meneriakinya dari belakang. _Busted!_ Haru segera memutar tubuh dengan pistol teracung ke depan, mengarah pada orang yang meneriakinya dan berlari layaknya predator menemukan mangsa. Keadaan berbalik seketika. Tanpa ragu dia melepas tembakan dua kali tepat di organ vital, membuat orang itu tak sempat melawan dan akhirnya tersungkur tak bernyawa. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dia tahu satu orang mengejarnya. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk tidak mendengar suara tembakan yang dilepaskannya tadi. Dia kembali melancarkan serangan pada dua orang berikutnya yang ditemukannya saat berbelok di koridor.

 _Sial!_ Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaannya dan belum tentu kelompok ini akan mengadakan pertemuan di tempat yang sama. Haru mencari jalan keluar lain dan menemukannya di bagian belakang gedung, di antara tumpukan besi tua. Saat menyusup melewatinya, kulit paha gadis itu tergores meski tak dalam karena terlindungi celana _tactical-_ nya. Tapi karena besi-besi itu sudah tua dan berkarat, Haru harus segera memeriksa lukanya. Sangat menggelikan rasanya jika dirinya, agen dari tim Alpha, harus mati menderita karena tetanus.

Dan entah karena alasan apa, begitu tiba di pintu keluar, dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok pria itu. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan kepala tertutup _hoodie_ hitam. Mereka melakukan kontak mata. Pria itu menatapnya intens seolah membekukan tulang Haru, bagai telanjang di tengah badai salju, di mana kristal-kristal es seolah menyayat kulitnya seperti belati yang beku.

Haru berhenti sesaat, menyadari kekuatan mematikan di balik mata yang menakjubkan itu. Yang membuat Haru tak percaya adalah saat pria itu malah mundur, kembali ke dalam gudang, menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Haru adalah bagaimana tatapan itu hanyalah sebuah wadah kosong tanpa emosi.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 _So,_ mereka berdua telah bertemu #grin. Kakashi dan Sakura tentu saja. Fic ini tidak akan memiliki chapter yang banyak karena saya hanya memfokuskan pada interaksi KakaSaku, dan mungkin ada beberapa karakter lainnya tapi hanya sebagai pelengkap. Sebagai seorang author saya memiliki kelemahan di fic berchapter banyak. Kadang saya hilang fokus hingga tujuan awal dari plot itu malah terbuang. Dan untuk itu saya masih belajar.

 **POJOK REVIEW** :

Ai Chwann: Kakashi udah nongol tuh. Thanks.

PureAi: Scene SakuIno itu kesalahan sistem, Purrr haha. Anw cek pm.

Stevyje: thanks.

Savanass: fic ini akan lanjut terus. Sama seperti Shove. Thanks.

Guest: saya nggak tau maksudmu apa. Sori.

Shinaciku: udah apdet. Thanks.

Azu. Aa: ok. Udah apdet. Thanks.

Amore. Ai: udah apdet. Thanks.

Cantik: BAMF—BadAssMotherFucker, seseorang yang nggak bisa dipandang remeh/ enteng. Thanks.

Gek. Anna87: Rumania? Selain negara asal Count Dracula? Karena Rusia, Bosnia, Serbia, Korea Utara, Jerman udah terlalu mainstream. Haha. Udah kejawab di fic #smile. Thanks.

Tinggalka jejak ripyu. Thanks yg udah fav/ foll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)**_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **ANOMALI**

 **3**

" _You got the picture?_ "

Sakura memasuki lobi Motel La Gil dengan langkah tenang namun tegas. Tudung jaket hitam yang tengah dikenakannya bertengger menutupi rambut merah mudanya sekaligus _headset_ mikro yang menempel di telinganya. Dia tiba di depan resepsionis wanita berwajah muram dan menerima kunci kamar yang ditempatinya.

"Tunggu," sahut suara di seberang. "Oke, _I got it._ Aku sudah mengirimnya ke email-mu."

"Terima kasih, Agen Nara," jawab Haru begitu keluar dari lift. Dia menyusuri koridor dengan pencahayaan temaram menuju kamarnya. Sebelum memasukkan kunci, dia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, menoleh ke setiap ujung koridor sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan pintu. Tak ada yang aneh, dia memutar kunci dan masuk.

Sekalinya di dalam kamar Haru melakukan rutinitasnya. Berhenti sejenak selama lima menit dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Menutup tirai. Mengecek setiap laci dan kamar mandi. Sebagai seorang agen rahasia, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi mengenai hal-hal seperti ini.

Haru membuka jaket, sementara kakinya bergerak membuka _tactical boot_ dan menghempaskannya begitu saja di lantai. Dia berjalan menuju meja dekat jendela dan mulai menyalakan laptop. Sambil menunggu unduhan, Haru membuka setiap senjata yang tersembunyi di bagian tubuh yang tak pernah kau sangka. Bahkan kawat bra yang setia menopang payudaranya pun bisa dijadikan senjata dalam keadaan darurat. Kini dia sedang duduk hanya memakai pakaian dalam berwarna hitam, dengan salah satu kaki terangkat di kursi, meneguk bir dengan mata menatap layar laptop, membaca berkas yang dikirimkan Agen Nara padanya. Sementara tangannya mulai membersihkan luka gores yang didapatkannya tadi, sesekali memijat-mijat tengkuknya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari gudang, kepada Nara dia langsung mengirimkan gambar dan suara dari alat penyadap yang dipakainya. Dia kini sedang menatap wajah Lucian Cordianu, cucu dari Cornelius Cordianu yang rupanya tengah berusaha membangkitkan kembali Garda Besi. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah gambar seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Cordianu. Pria yang bertindak sebagai pengawalnya. Pria yang Haru lihat sesaat setelah keluar dari gudang.

 _Ghost Winter—Hantu Musim Dingin._

Jika Haru pada awalnya berpendapat bahwa hantu tak lebih dari getaran di udara, kilasan di dalam kabut, dia salah. Itu karena kini dia sedang menatapnya dan dua bola mata berbeda warna itu seolah melakukan hal yang sama, seakan-akan ingin memecahkan layar dan keluar dari sana. Haru merasa napasnya tersedot begitu saja dari paru-parunya namun di sisi lain dia juga terkesima.

 _Ghost Winter_ bukanlah hantu. _Ghost Winter_ adalah sesuatu yang nyata, memiliki wujud, terbuat dari tulang dan daging. Sebuah sosok yang keberadaannya menjadi legenda di kalangan para agen rahasia. Haru sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentangnya tapi dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, di mana pun dia ditugaskan. Dan di sini, di Bukares, sosok itu muncul. Tidak lagi menjadi rumor di pikiran Haru melainkan telah bersinggungan langsung dengannya. Apakah hal itu baik atau buruk? Haru belum mengetahuinya.

Sebuah pesan muncul di layar laptopnya.

 _Selamat, Agen Haru. Akhirnya kau melihatnya—_ Nara.

 _Selamat untukku. Kapten Tsunade tidak memberitahuku jika Ghost Winter terlibat di sini—_ Haru.

 _Tsk, jangan mengeluh padaku—_ Nara.

Haru menenggak birnya lagi. Salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

 _Ini konyol—_ Haru.

Yah, ini benar-benar konyol. Haru tertawa. Kapan lagi kau bisa berhadapan dengan salah satu legenda _assassin_ seorang diri?

 _Bilang itu pada Kapten—_ Nara.

 _Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia sedang berjudi online di ruangannya. Sampai bertemu kembali, Agen Nara—_ Haru.

 _Be safe—_ Nara.

 _Terima kasih—_ Haru.

Haru segera menghapus semua jejak percakapan dan berkas yang baru saja dibacanya. Semuanya telah tersimpan rapi di memorinya. Haru berdiri dari kursi, membuka tirai jendela sedikit untuk menatap malam di luar motel. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Ghost Winter_. Kembali bibir mungilnya menyebut julukan itu. Sesosok serigala penyendiri yang lebih senang bekerja sendirian. Menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. _A one man army._ Tapi kenapa _Ghost Winter_ berada di sisi Lucian Cordianu? Apa tujuannya?

Haru tidak memedulikan betapa berisiknya pendingin ruangan dan temperaturnya yang tak bisa dikontrol. Dia memilih naik ke tempat tidur, merayap masuk ke balik selimut dan mulai bergelung. Suara-suara dari tamu lain terdengar dari dinding pembatas tapi tidak mengurangi keinginannya untuk memejam mata. Haru sangat tahu bahwa tanpa suara-suara yang terdengar sekarang ini, pada akhirnya dia akan terbangun oleh sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi.

…

Haru tidak ingin berlama-lama di Motel La Gil. Begitu semburat cahaya merangsek masuk di antara tirai yang masih tertutup, Haru seketika bangun dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia seakan lupa bahwa semalam dia terjaga dua kali karena mengalami mimpi buruk. Haru menarik napas panjang dan mencoba untuk fokus pada misinya. Kembali dia mengenakan _tactical gear_ dengan wajah datar _,_ mengisi pistolnya dan setelah mengemas barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa, dia bergerak menuju lobi untuk _check out_ tanpa menunggu sarapan.

Dan mengenai sarapan, Haru tak tertarik sama sekali. _Ever._ Tak ada yang spesial dari motel itu kecuali lokasinya yang dekat dengan Bandara Nasional Bukares. Jadi Haru memilih untuk tidak mengunjungi motel itu lagi. Kapan pun.

Jalanan masih tampak lengang saat kaki membawanya menuju kedai terdekat untuk memesan kopi hitam. Dia sudah menghubungi Nara untuk memberitahukannya lokasi Lucian Cordianu berikutnya. Dengan kemampuan _hack_ di atas rata-rata, tentu saja hal itu sangat mudah dilakukan Nara. Setelah membuang ponsel sekali pakai ke dalam saluran pembuangan, Haru langsung menghentikan taksi menuju satu bangunan yang jauh dari pusat kota.

10 menit kemudian Haru melangkah ke dalam bangunan pabrik tua dan merasakan dirinya seolah sedang memasuki dunia lain. Rasanya seperti berpetualang di rel kereta api dan mengikutinya sejauh rel itu membawanya. Bangunan ini seakan bergetar karena angin dan bergoyang saat hujan mulai mengguyurnya.

Tanpa menurunkan tudung dari kepalanya, Haru meraih Glock 20, memegangnya dengan syaraf yang penuh isyarat waspada. Darahnya mengalir penuh kehati-hatian dalam level tertinggi. Sekali pun dia tak menengadah kala butiran-butiran air jatuh melalui setiap celah di langit-langit berkarat. Selain dijadikan tempat pertemuan para anggota Garda Besi, pabrik tua ini merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mengetes bom.

Haru memutar tubuh dengan kecepatan tak terduga sementara pistolnya teracung tepat di dahi sosok yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Telinganya jauh lebih sensitif dari warga sipil—tentu saja karena dirinya adalah agen rahasia terlatih dari Tim Alpha—dan sosok itu berhenti di tempatnya dalam jarak enam meter. Napas Haru tetap tenang di udara dingin. Kesunyian adalah sebuah tantangan tanpa suara, memperingatkan sosok itu agar tidak mendekat. Hanya hujan yang berani menginterupsi, menerjang keras dinding-dinding besi berkarat.

" _Mossad, huh?_ " Lucian Cordianu membuka suara. Rahangnya mengeras, sesekali berkedut pelan. Mata coklatnya berkilat, menatap tajam pada sosok wanita di hadapannya.

Haru tak menjawab. Sepasang mata hijaunya sama sekali tak berkedip. Telunjuknya siaga di pelatuk pistol. Sungguh berani pria tua ini mendekatinya sendirian. Tapi Haru tahu jika pria itu tentu saja tak sendirian. Haru bahkan bisa menghitung jumlah mereka dari sini. Dua di kanan, tiga di kiri, tiga di lantai atas, satu menjaga tangga, dua di pintu tempat dia masuk tadi. _Fuck._ Satu lagi berada tepat di belakangnya. _Fuck twice._ Mengacungkan moncong pistol di pembuluh vena tepat di lehernya. Sekali meletus, tak ada jaminan Haru selamat.

"Letakkan pistolmu."

Melepaskan pistol, untuk Haru, seperti jalan berkeliling tanpa busana. Tapi dengan senang hati Haru melakukannya. Karena sesaat dia membungkuk dan meletakkan pistolnya di tanah, dengan cepat tangannya menyusup ke dalam botnya dan menarik keluar pisau Ari B Lilah, melemparkannya ke arah Cordianu dan langsung menancap di bahu kanannya membuat pria itu mengerang dan memaki dalam bahasa Rumania. Haru segera meraih pistol miliknya, berputar untuk menendang keras dan telak orang di belakangnya tepat di selangkangan. _Boys._ Haru bersumpah, mendengar dari suara kesakitan luar biasa, orang itu sudah tak berguna lagi sebagai pria. Haru menembak tepat di kepala pria itu. Dia pun mulai menembaki orang-orang yang mengelilinginya tadi. Bertahun-tahun berada di _shooting range_ selama delapan jam sehari tentu akan membuahkan hasil.

Tubuh Haru bergerak bagai panter hitam, menghasilkan tembakan demi tembakan yang tajam, efisien dan mematikan. _Five men down. Six. Seven._ Haru bersembunyi di balik tumpukan besi tua untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Masih tersisa delapan peluru dan lawannya tinggal lima orang. Haru mengintip lokasi Cordianu dan melihat pria itu tak lagi di tempatnya, hanya menyisakan darah. Haru meringis pelan, merasakan luka di lengannya terbuka lagi. _Argh!_ Semuanya berjalan lancar jika saja luka itu tidak terbuka dan _Ghost Winter_ tidak datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Mengacaukan dalam… arti lain.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Haru melihat bagaimana _Ghost Winter_ menghabisi lima orang yang tersisa dari pistolnya. _What the fuck…_

Lokasi tenang seketika. Dengan sepasang bola mata beda warna, _Ghost Winter_ melihat Haru yang kini berdiri tegap dengan pistol teracung mantap. Haru tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Hanya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal ancaman lewat tatapan mata dan gerakannya. _Ghost Winter_ berkedip sekali dan sekejap mata dia berlari menuju pintu lain, meninggalkan Haru yang memaki pelan. _Benar-benar Ghost._

Haru mengikuti _Ghost Winter_ semakin jauh masuk ke dalam pabrik dengan luka lengan yang kembali mengucurkan darah. Botnya menggema sepanjang dia berlari. Mengandalkan getaran suara yang juga dihasilkan _Ghost Winter_ , Haru menemukannya di salah satu ruangan luas yang tampaknya berfungsi sebagai ruang perkantoran, menilik dari banyaknya berkas, meja dan kursi yang terabaikan.

"Trădător."— _Pengkhianat._

Adalah kata terakhir yang didengar Haru sebelum sebuah ledakan menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menghantam keras dinding di belakangnya.

…

"Kau pikir aku akan memunculkan diriku begitu saja?"

Samar-samar Haru mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tidak familiar. Haru bergerak dan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian punggung, lengan dan perut bagian kirinya. Bisa dirasakannya darah mengalir dari perutnya. _Ghost Winter… Ledakan…_ Haru mengerang pelan dan tiba-tiba air sedingin es dalam jumlah banyak—dengan bongkahan-bongkahan kecil es batu—langsung mengguyurnya tepat di kepala, membuatnya menggeragap dengan detak jantung berdetak keras. Telinganya berdenging kencang, membuat wajahnya tertarik ke semua sisi. Tubuhnya menegak dan rasa sakit di perut kirinya semakin mendera.

"Apa kalian bekerja sama? _Mossad_ dan _one man army?_ Menarik sekali."

Haru berusaha membuka mata. Tatapannya memicing saat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dan panas menghantamnya. Haru mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi keduanya terikat kencang. Haru menggeram.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Agen? Sudah bangun dari tidur cantikmu?"

Haru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang berdenyut tak terkendali. Dia sangat ingin membuka lebar matanya tapi cahaya yang terang benderang memaksanya untuk terus menutup mata. Retinanya terasa terbakar dan kulitnya, yang baru saja diguyur air es, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Pakaiannya lengket akan darah dan air bercampur jadi satu, membuatnya semakin kesulitan bergerak seinci saja.

"Aku tidak menduga jika emosi bisa menguasaimu, _Ghost Winter._ Bagaimana mungkin kau salah prediksi bahwa dia adalah Lucian Cordianu dan mencoba memperdayanya? Teknisnya, memperdayaku." Terdengar tawa mengejek dari sosok di hadapan mereka.

Haru menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati _Ghost Winter_ tengah duduk dengan kedua kaki terikat dan kepala tertunduk. Keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Haru. Maskernya tercerabut dari tempatnya biasa bertengger. Sudut bibirnya sobek. Sebuah luka bakar nampak di lengan kanan atas. _Hoodie_ hitam serta celananya terkoyak akibat ledakan yang… yang… entah sudah berapa lama mereka ada di sini. _Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?_ Tapi melihat darahnya yang belum mengering, mereka kemungkinan baru dibawa ke ruangan ini. Haru kembali menggeleng, berusaha mengembalikan keping-keping konsentrasinya tapi tak bisa. Dia masih mencoba untuk mencerna percakapan di antara mereka.

Pria yang tadi dilemparnya dengan pisau. Dia bukan yang asli. Lucian Cordianu yang asli adalah sosok yang kini berdiri—mungkin duduk—tepat di depan mereka. _Sial_! Haru merasa terjebak. Tentu saja tak semudah itu Cordianu menunjukkan batang hidungnya, sendirian pula. Haru menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga, Haru mendekati _Ghost Winter_ dan membiarkan paha kirinya menyenggol kaki pria itu. Terdengar kekehan yang datang dari arah depan. Haru terengah-engah dan menyenggol pria itu lagi.

"Lihat itu. Dua _assassin_ paling menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat!"

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Haru bisa merasakan _Ghost Winter_ bergerak pelan di sebelahnya. Haru yang menunduk menatap lantai, dengan rambut merah muda bertindak seperti perisai, bisa melihat bayangan kepala pria itu kini menoleh padanya. Haru ingin bertanya: _Kenapa?_ Tapi yang keluar hanyalah suara serak seperti kaset rusak.

" _Vreau şi ei să moară._ "— _Aku juga ingin mereka mati._

Haru menengadah hanya dalam hitungan nanodetik. Tak peduli dengan rasa panas yang membakar retinanya, dia menatap _Ghost Winter_ yang menghadap ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang beda warna itu di balik kelopaknya.

" _Fuck."_

Hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Haru sebelum tirai kegelapan kembali menguasainya.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium**

 **Glock 20:** Desain pistol sangat tipis dan memiliki bobot yang sangat ringan. Tetapi jangan salah, karena senjata ini dibuat menggunakan bahan-bahan berkualitas. Hentakan yang dihasilkan pun tidak terlalu kuat karena penggunaan bahan polymer pada body-nya. Pistol ini mampu memuat hingga 15 peluru ukuran 10mm, dengan kecepatan peluru sekitar 1,600 kaki/ detik.

 **Mossad** : Organisasi mata-mata asal Israel, bertanggung jawab untuk pengumpulan intelijen, kontra-terorisme dan berbagai operasi rahasia. Mossad adalah layanan sipil, dan tidak menggunakan perangkat militer, meskipun sebagian besar staf agen perusahaan telah bertugas di pasukan pertahanan Israel. Tahun 1960, Mossad menemukan bahwa Adolf Eichmann, penjahat perang Nazi terkenal, tinggal di Argentina dengan nama Ricardo Klement. Dia ditangkap oleh tim agen Mossad dan diselundupkan ke Israel untuk diadili dan dieksekusi.

 **Pojok Review**

PureAi: Aksinya gimana nih Purr? Udah nambah? Thanks

SitiNafilah2: udah apdet. Thanks

Ash Shey: semoga berkesan. Thanks.

Cantik: yup, artinya itu. Ini udah dikasih glosarium. Untuk chap dua emang belum ditambahin sih haha. Thanks.

Amore. Ai: identitas Kakashi sudah terkuak sedikit di sini. thanks ripyunya.

Yumehara: action di eropa sekalian bisa jalan-jalan ya. thanks ripyunya.

Gek. Anna87: Musuh bukan. Sesama agen rahasia bukan. Identitas Kakashi udah sedikit terkuak di sini. Gimana? Thanks ripyunya.

Tinggalkan jejak _**Review,**_ pals. Feel free to send pm, kritik dan saran juga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **ANOMALI**

 **4**

 _Tubuh Sakura melayang di udara lalu menghantam sisi jalan dengan keras. Setiap tulang, otot, tungkai dan organ miliknya seolah ditekan dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak kecil. Dunia seperti sedang memainkan cahaya karena penglihatannya terus berubah dari gelap hingga terang membutakan. Dengan tubuh yang rasanya setengah lumpuh, Sakura memaksa bangun._

" _Tousan … " panggilnya lirih dengan susah payah. Napasnya tercekat. Paru-parunya dipaksa berkontraksi dengan kuat. Keringat, darah dan air mata bercampur jadi satu di wajahnya, menginvasi matanya membuat penglihatannya mengabur. Pinggulnya terasa sakit luar biasa saat dia bergerak, menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sebuah mobil SUV yang kini terbalik bagai perahu kayu dihempas badai. Tanah lembab dan daun-daun gugur melengket di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, menjejakkan kedua sikunya yang lecet di atas aspal dingin. Rambut merah mudanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

" _Jangan mendekat … lebih dari ini … Sakura." Kizashi menginstruksi putri tunggalnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih terikat sabuk pengaman, Kizashi merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kakinya._

" _Bagaimana … Kaasan … " Sakura tetap di tempatnya, terbatuk keras karena darah dengan rasa tembaga memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan tertelan tanpa sengaja._

 _Air mata Kizashi mengalir di pipinya saat menyadari kondisi istrinya. Mobil mereka terbalik karena Mebuki, yang sedang duduk di kursi supir menggantikan suaminya, tak sadarkan diri akibat peluru yang menembus pelipis kirinya. Istrinya tewas seketika. Karena itulah Kizashi menyuruh Sakura untuk tak mendekat. Tanpa suara, dengan kesedihan yang tak bisa terlukiskan, Kizashi menutup mata Mebuki yang masih membelalak dengan jemarinya._

" _Tousan … " Sakura mulai terisak. Dengan jelas dia mengingat bagaimana tubuh Kaasan-nya terhuyung dengan kepala terkulai dan wajah berlumuran darah. Dia tahu Kaasan-nya tidak baik-baik saja karena itu Tousan tidak menjawabnya._

 _Lalu suara langkah beradu dengan aspal nampak menggema sepanjang jalan yang sepi. Langkah kaki yang tertutup bot terdengar begitu ganjil di telinga Sakura. Terdengar begitu hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Lalu sebuah suara familiar, yang berasal dari film-film aksi yang selalu ditontonnya, suara kokangan senjata api. Instingnya langsung berkata bahwa pemilik langkah itu bukan orang yang akan membantu mereka. Sakura lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas aspal yang kasar, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan tepat saat itu, Kizashi menoleh padanya dengan tatapan penuh sayang serta penyesalan luar biasa._

" _Lari."_

…

Haru bangkit menggeragap sesaat seember air sedingin es kembali disiram ke sekujur tubuhnya. Haru megap-megap mencari oksigen, dan saat menyadari dirinya masih berada di Bumi, tarikan napasnya mulai memelan. Kepangan rambut merah mudanya sudah terbongkar dengan banyak helai menutupi wajah dan lehernya. Lalu sebuah telunjuk yang besar dan kasar diletakkan di bawah dagunya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hijaunya memicing pada sosok pria di depannya.

" _Atât de frumos."—Cantik sekali._ "Aku tidak menyangka mereka merekrut agen di usia semuda ini." Lalu telunjuk itu berubah menjadi genggaman kasar di rahangnya, menekan wajah Haru hingga bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam dinding bata, membuat matanya terpejam dan bibirnya sekali pun tak mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan. "Mengirim agen sepertimu untuk menjalankan misi sendirian, luar biasa. Kau tahu apa yang kami lakukan pada agen-agen perempuan sepertimu?"

Haru bernapas melalui hidung. Saat matanya terbuka, dia bisa mendapati sekilas gairah kotor di mata pria di hadapannya.

"Menyiksa kalian hingga kalian memohon lebih baik mati." Tangan pria itu menyentuh perut rata Haru, menarik naik kaos _tactical-_ nya lalu menekannya dengan begitu kuat di bagian yang terluka.

Teriakan menyakitkan dari mulut Haru menggema memenuhi sel yang ditempatinya, menembus di sepanjang koridor yang terletak jauh di bawah tanah di salah satu kota kecil di Rumania.

…

 _Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Dua hari? Tiga hari?_ Haru menggeleng. Dia kehilangan arah sama sekali soal waktu di sini. Kali ini dia terbangun tanpa disiram air es. _Tactical gear-_ nya pun mulai mengering meski terasa lengket di bagian perutnya yang luka. Menahan sakit yang mendera, Haru bangkit menegakkan tubuh dan bersandar ke dinding bata yang lembab dan menimbulkan aroma busuk. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang, terikat jadi satu oleh borgol besi. Perlahan namun pasti kedua tangannya bergerak naik, menyusup ke balik bajunya untuk mencari-cari kaitan bra-nya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melepas benda yang menopang payudaranya dan kini giginya sudah sibuk merobek pinggiran bra untuk menarik keluar kawatnya. Dia hanya punya waktu dua menit sebelum penjaga datang dan menyiramnya lagi dengan seember penuh air es.

Waktu semakin memburu tapi Haru dengan tenang melakukan pekerjaannya. Panik adalah salah satu alasan kuat sebuah kegagalan yang bahkan bisa berujung nyawa terlepas di mana pun kau berada. Haru lalu menarik utuh salah satu kawat bra dengan seringai di bibir mungilnya dan mulai memainkannya di lubang kunci borgol. Tepat seorang penjaga, sesuai dugaannya, membuka pintu sel dan masuk, Haru segera berdiri dengan kecepatan tak terduga, menusukkan kawat bra yang dipegangnya langsung ke mata si penjaga. Pria itu ambruk, menjatuhkan seember air dan berteriak penuh kesakitan, melengking sepanjang koridor lembab saat Haru kembali mencabut kawat itu dan kali ini menghujamkannya ke mata yang satu lagi.

Teriakan itu sudah pasti membuat siaga para penjaga yang lain. Tanpa membuang waktu, Haru mengambil satu-satunya senjata yang dimilikinya lalu berlari keluar sel. Melalui sudut mata dia melihat sel yang ditempati _Ghost Winter_ telah kosong. _Hn_. Haru mendengus. Pria itu dibawa sekitar 10 menit lalu dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Haru terus berlari dengan kesiagaan berada dalam level tertinggi.

 _Ini terasa aneh._ Haru melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak lengang. _Ke mana mereka?_ Kepala Haru menengadah untuk menemukan jalinan pipa yang tampak rumit, melekat pada langit-langit. Beberapa dari pipa meneteskan air, menyentuh lantai tanah di bawahnya. Berbekal cahaya lampu yang menggantung di atasnya, Haru terus berlari mencari jalan keluar yang bagi dirinya pun tampak seperti labirin.

Di ujung koridor Haru melihat sebuah pintu terbuka. Tanpa ragu dia mempercepat lari dan saat sosok pria bertubuh tegap dan jangkung muncul di baliknya, Haru segera melompatinya, meletakkan kedua pahanya di sekeliling leher pria itu, menekan batang lehernya dengan kekuatan mematikan lalu mematahkannya. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' yang mengerikan lalu Haru melompat turun dan pria itu ambruk tak bernyawa. Haru lalu memeriksa tubuh pria itu dan menemukan pistol kecil di balik celananya.

 _Lucian, Lucian, Lucian. Di mana kau berada?_

Kening Haru mengernyit dan kebingungan semakin tampak jelas di wajahnya saat menemukan orang-orang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka tembak di bagian-bagian tubuh yang vital, setiap kali dia berbelok mencari jalan keluar.

 _Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku tak menemukan siapapun?_

Haru menemukan tangga menuju lantai atas dan sama sekali tidak terkejut saat menemukan dirinya kini berada di sebuah koridor yang tampaknya bagian dari sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Warna perak mendominasi dan cahaya kuning dari lampu di atasnya membiaskan warna yang terkesan ganjil. Pistol tetap teracung ke depan, sementara langkahnya memelan dengan sepasang mata awas terhadap setiap suara yang ditimbulkan, apapun itu. Sekali lagi, Haru mendapati mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, pria dan wanita, yang sepertinya bagian dari Garda Besi. Jika dugaannya benar atas siapa yang melakukan ini, Haru benar-benar akan menghajarnya.

Haru mendengar percakapan dari salah satu pintu yang tertutup. Kali ini dia tidak menguping. Dia langsung masuk dan menemukan—yah siapa lagi—Ghost Winter berdiri tegap memunggunginya dengan Kalashnikov AK-47 bertengger santai di pundaknya. Lucien Cordianu—tentu saja—kini terikat di kursinya, dengan wajah babak belur. Hidungnya miring ke satu sisi, bibirnya sobek dan terus mengucurkan darah bercampur liur, menodai kemeja putihnya. Kedua matanya lebam dan Haru menebak salah satu matanya mungkin tak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Kau terlambat."

Haru memicing pada Ghost Winter seraya menurunkan pistolnya, "Haruskah aku berterima kasih?"

Cordianu mengerang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelitnya tapi sia-sia saja. Ghost Winter memakai simpul mematikan dan sekeras apapun kau berusaha, entah bagaimana simpul itu akan semakin erat di tubuhmu, seolah sihir bekerja di sana.

"Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu," sahut Ghost Winter dengan datar, sepasang mata beda warnanya tak pernah beralih dari Cordianu. Haru mendekati pria itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Harusnya kau menyisakanku beberapa orang." Haru menghirup aroma rokok yang tengah diisap Ghost Winter. "Bahkan istirahat dua hari untuk memulihkan diri membuatku sanggup menghabisi semuanya." Haru memperhatikan Cordianu sekali lagi dan berkata, "Kau terlihat mengerikan."

Lucien Cordianu hanya tertawa dengan suara menyedihkan. "Kau harus membawaku." Dia menatap Haru.

"Aku memang berencana membawamu. Untuk itu aku ada di sini," ujar Haru yang kini meletakkan tangan kanannya ke daun telinganya dan mulai menghubungi markas. "Agen Nara. Kau sudah menemukan lokasiku?"

" _Yes."—Nara._

"Segera kirim salah satu _aircraft._ Cordianu sudah berada …"

Kalimat Haru terputus saat kepala Lucien Cordianu terkulai ke depan. Di dahinya tampak lubang yang cukup besar dan mengeluarkan darah. Haru segera berbalik pada Ghost Winter yang dengan santainya menyisipkan kembali _revolver-_ nya ke balik kaosnya. Luka bakar pada salah satu lengannya sama sekali tidak menghalangi gerakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Haru menggeram, melotot pada pria itu yang sekali lagi mengisap rokoknya. Raut tenang yang sedari tadi menghias wajahnya, berangsur hilang.

"Membunuhnya, tentu saja. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada _kau_ membawanya."

" _Fuck. Fuck!"_ Haru kembali menatap Ghost Winter dengan kekesalan yang tak dapat lagi disembunyikannya. _God, jika saja dia bukan soulmate-ku, sudah pasti aku akan memukul wajah tampannya sekarang juga!_ "Kau membunuhnya! Kau bahkan tidak menyisakanku seorang pun untuk dihajar! Kau … kau …" Haru memijat-mijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pening.

" _Mission unaccomplished, then, for you._ "

Haru merentangkan tangan dengan putus asa. Tubuhnya lalu berbalik untuk mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya berhenti saat seorang pria berseragam hitam, sama seperti dirinya, muncul dari koridor dengan mengarahkan moncong pistol padanya.

"Agen Haru."

Haru mengangguk, menatap pada beberapa agen dari tim Beta yang berkumpul di koridor. "Kalian bisa masuk."

"Baik."

"Oh, jangan lupa. Ghost Winter ada di dalam." Terdengar bisikan dan decakan, membuat seringai Haru muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak keberatan kalian menyetrumnya. _Just bring him to me. He's mine._ "

Selama tiga menit Haru menunggu di pintu masuk _aircraft_ dengan seorang petugas medis melingkarkan perban di perutnya. Mata hijaunya menatap gedung bekas fasilitas kesehatan yang merupakan cabang dari WHO, masih berdiri kokoh di tengah pedesaan kecil yang ada di Rumania. Haru menarik napas panjang, merasakan udara dingin mengisi paru-parunya. Tak lama, tim Beta kembali dengan tubuh Ghost Winter yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Haru berdiri tegap, melihat Ghost Winter dibawa masuk menggunakan tandu ke dalam _aircraft_. Haru mengekorinya lalu duduk di sebelah tubuh jangkung itu. Haru mengikatnya kuat melebihi batas normal dengan sabuk pengaman. Haru kembali meneliti wajah pria itu. _Kau memang tampan tapi sikapmu menyebalkan._

"Kau dan aku harus bicara banyak begitu tiba di markas, _Ghost Winter._ "

 _Aircraft_ yang menyerupai elang itu, dengan kapasitas 20 orang, terbang di udara, membawa salah satu _assassin_ yang bekerja di bawah pemerintahan, dan seorang _lone wolf._

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Kakashi disetrum langsung keok. Haha.

 _See you next chap!_ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **5**

Haru melepas gaun rumah sakit, melipatnya lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas tempat tidur. Dia menemukan satu set _tactical gear_ miliknya yang disimpan di dalam lemari, masih penuh dengan noda darah dan beraroma asap. Dia mengerang pelan saat membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya, perutnya berdenyut kencang. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diinjeksikan padanya ternyata perlahan mulai kehilangan efek. Tak lama setelah berpakaian, dia keluar dari salah satu kamar pasien dan bergerak langsung menuju ruangan Tsunade, seolah tak mengalami luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu sama sekali soal _dia._ " Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Haru sesaat setelah Tsunade mengijinkannya masuk.

Kepala pirang Tsunade tertimbun di antara tumpukan _paperwork_. Dia sangat menyadari kedatangan gadis itu tapi tidak mengangkat wajah sama sekali untuk melihatnya. Haru masih berdiri tegap di seberang meja kayu mahogani, menunggu sang Kapten berbicara. Pada akhirnya Tsunade menjatuhkan pulpennya, menarik napas panjang. "Harusnya kau masih beristirahat, Agen Haru."

"Satu jam istirahat sudah lebih dari cukup. Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku," jawab Haru lugas. " _Now answer my question."_

"Kau tidak memberi pertanyaan tapi memberi pernyataan." Tsunade akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Sepasang mata coklat madunya menatap Haru, mendapati gurat-gurat keletihan di wajah gadis itu. Dia tampak berantakan dan jujur saja, Agen Haru seharusnya masih ada di salah satu kamar pasien. _Tsk, akan kupecat perawat yang mengurusnya._

" _Is it?_ " Mata hijau Haru memicing bagai kucing mengintai mangsa di kegelapan. Tapi dia tak melihat Tsunade sebagai mangsa, oh, tentu saja tidak. "Jadi mana yang benar? Kau tahu tentang _dia_ atau tak tahu sama sekali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tsunade menyeringai tipis. " _We are InfinEye, Agent Haru._ "

Kedua tangan Haru saling bertaut di punggungnya. Rahangnya berkedut pelan dan otaknya pun bekerja seperti roda yang diberi pelumas. Maaf, bukan berarti Haru tak pernah memakai otak. Hanya saja dia tak menyangka bahwa Tsunade mengirimnya untuk menjalankan dua misi sekaligus. _Dasar wanita tua!_ _Apa dia juga tahu jika Ghost Winter adalah_ soulmate- _ku?_

"Dia adalah _Ghost Winter,_ " kata Haru pelan.

" _No doubt._ " Tsunade mendorong kursi kulitnya ke belakang lalu memutari meja dan kini dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Haru. "Kami sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun. Pria itu adalah serigala penyendiri yang bahkan pergerakannya sangat sulit kami lacak."

Haru tertawa dalam hati. _Lalu apa arti dari nama organisasi ini? InfinEye? Yang benar saja._

"Misi di Rumania bagai pepatah; _sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui_." Tsunade lalu menarik salah satu berkas yang sedang ditanganinya sebelum kedatangan Haru. Disodorkannya map hitam itu pada salah satu agen terbaiknya. "Ini adalah misimu selanjutnya."

Haru meraihnya dan langsung membukanya. Mata hijaunya melebar melihat daftar catatan milik _Ghost Winter._ "Dan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"Bujuk dia untuk bergabung dengan kita." Kini kedua tangan Tsunade terlipat ke dada, membuat payudaranya menyembul dari balik jas hitamnya. Melihatnya, Haru merasa iri.

"Kita menyeterumnya dan kau berharap aku membujuknya untuk bergabung di InfinEye?" Haru mengerang.

"Itu keputusanmu, bukan keputusanku. Ingat, aku tidak pernah mengintervensi apapun kegiatan kalian saat berada di lapangan."

Kepala Haru tiba-tiba berdenyut. Dia ingin tertawa sangat kencang namun jika melakukannya, dia yakin akan merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kami menaruhnya di sebuah kamar dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia mencoba melarikan diri. Kau beri dia sebuah kertas, maka kertas itu bisa merobek lehermu seketika," jawab Tsunade membuat Haru menarik napas panjang.

Haru sangat tahu hal itu. Apapun yang ada di depannya bisa digunakan sebagai senjata jika tahu cara memanfaatkannya. Apakah dia akan menerima misi ini? Pria itu telah menggagalkan misinya di Rumania, tepatnya saat menemukan Cordianu. Sekarang Cordianu sudah mati, tim lain akan membereskan sisanya. Tsunade pun tampaknya tak peduli dengan kematian Cordianu. Sangat jelas dia lebih peduli dengan _Ghost Winter_ yang kini berada dalam cengkeraman InfinEye. _Cengkeram? Tunggu saja hingga pria itu mengeluarkan cakarnya untuk merobek telapak tanganmu dari dalam._

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" tanya Haru sekali lagi.

"Tidak."

Haru mengangguk pelan.

" _Take a rest for two days, Agent_ Haru. _It's an order_. _Dismiss._ "

…

Haru memasuki flatnya, pintu bergeser tertutup di belakangnya dengan bunyi mendesis. Sistem ventilasi bisa mengontrol temperatur jadi selimut tak terlalu dibutuhkan di sini. Haru lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan wajah menghantam kasur lebih dulu. Hotel yang ditempatinya di Rumania tak sebanding dengan flatnya. Flatnya lebih seperti _guest suite_ dengan kasur _king-sized_ dan sebuah teras pribadi. Jika ada hal baik dari menara InfinEye, maka flat tim Alpha bisa menjadi rekomendasi. _Oh, dan juga makanan di pantry, terutama kentang tumbuknya, yummy._ Haru lalu menghirup aroma tempat tidurnya, wangi dari laundri bercampur disinfektan. Dia tidak tahu dengan flat-flat untuk tim lain karena setiap orang di sini memiliki privasi yang tak boleh dilewati, kecuali jika kau sudah berteman akrab dengan tim-tim itu.

Tapi semewah apapun flat yang ditempatinya kini, mimpi-mimpi buruk selalu menghantuinya kala matanya terpejam. Mendesah, Haru lalu bangkit menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas vodka tanpa melepas _tactical gear-_ nya. Dia menatap gelas di tangannya dan berpikir. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, membuatnya sangat yakin jika Tsunade pasti tahu arti _Ghost Winter_ baginya.

Haru kembali membuka-buka berkas yang diberikan Tsunade, membuat kepalanya kembali berdentum-dentum tak karuan. _Brain-washed. Cuci otak._ Satu kata yang membuat Haru segera menghabiskan vodkanya dalam sekali teguk. _Ghost Winter_ mengalami cuci otak.

Haru mengusap pelan kalimat di pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin karena itu warna tinta miliknya bukan hitam melainkan abu-abu. Haru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. _Soulmate-_ nya tidak mati. Dia masih hidup. Segar bugar. Dia merasa senang, sangat senang karena telah menemukan belahan jiwanya, namun di saat yang sama rasa duka menghantamnya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari serigala penyendiri yang ternyata telah mengalami cuci otak selama bertahun-tahun?

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Pojok Ripyu:**

 _Gek. Anna87_ : motivasi Ghost? Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Thanks.

 _Savanna_ : motif ya … hm, tunggu chap depan. Thanks.

 _Yumehara_ : doki doki ya. Tunggu hingga chap depan, interaksi KakaSaku akan lebih banyak lagi.

 _Huhuhu_ : udah apdet. Thanks.

Fic ini dalam proses revisi dari chap 1. Ada beberapa scene yang ditanggalkan, ada juga scene2 yang ditambahkan. Saya sedang berusaha memadatkan inti cerita, belajar mengefektifkan tiap kalimat etc. Tapi tetap tidak akan memengaruhi plot. Jadi saya akan publish lebih dulu lalu revisinya nanti akan keluar. Hal ini berlaku untuk fic mulchap lain yang masih aktif saya publish (emang banyak?) hahaha, cuma satu kok. Yup, **SHOVE** juga dalam proses revisi.

 _Anw,_ saya punya akun di Watpad ( SkaViFika). Tenang, saya nggak pindah. Hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Lha author KakaSaku aja kurang di FFN kalau saya pindah gimana nasib crack pair ini? #dilempar. Gimana pun, _FFN is my home, my first home where I belong_ #serothidung. _Really, too much memories since 2010 I can't leave this place #hugFFN._

As usual tinggalkan jejak dalam bentuk Review. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **ANOMALI**

 **6**

Dengan kakinya, Haru mendorong pintu agar menutup di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang _paper cup_ kopi hitam sementara sebuah berkas terapit di bawah lengan kirinya dengan tangan menggenggam setangkup roti isi. Haru memerhatikan ruangan yang dimasukinya, tidak begitu luas, mungkin sekitar 5x6 meter dengan sebuah tempat tidur, toilet kecil serta sebuah meja berbentuk persegi dengan dua kursi di sisi yang berlawanan. Salah satu kursi bahkan sedang diduduki oleh Ghost Winter.

Dalam balutan kaos putih lengan panjang serta celana panjang berwarna sama, Ghost Winter menatapnya. Jika Haru adalah orang biasa, maka tatapan pria itu akan membuatnya sangat tak nyaman, seolah menelanjangimu hingga ke tulang, membuat napasmu menjadi berat dan tinggal satu-satu. Tapi Haru bukanlah orang biasa. Di balik mata abu-abu gelap itu, Haru tak melihat adanya kehidupan.

 _Lifeless. No emotion._

Haru tiba di hadapan Ghost Winter dan tentu saja mereka sedang melakukan kontes menatap. Mengalihkan pandangan? Tentu saja tidak. Jika menjadi yang pertama melakukannya, maka Haru kalah, submisif, pecundang, apapun sebutannya. Jadi Haru menarik berkas yang sedari tadi dibawanya untuk diletakkan di atas meja lalu disodorkan ke arah Ghost Winter. Salah satu sudut bibir Haru berkedut pelan saat Ghost Winter mengalihkan mata sejak kedatangan Haru di ruangan itu lima menit lalu. Bukan berarti Ghost Winter kalah, submisif atau pecundang. Haru tahu dengan sangat jelas jika Ghost Winter melirik berkas di atas meja dan bisa melihat sedikit—sedikit saja—kilasan rasa ingin tahu di mata abu-abu gelap itu.

"Yuki." Haru menarik kursi setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi dan setangkup roti isi di atasnya. Mendengar nama yang meluncur dari bibirnya, Ghost Winter kembali menatapnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ghost Winter atau mungkin menggunakan nama samarannya saja, Yuki, menanggapi Haru dengan kepala miring ke satu sisi. Haru kembali berkata, "Kau tidak banyak bicara setelah tiba di sini."

Terdengar dengusan pelan berasal dari Yuki, membuat mata hijau Haru berkilat penuh harap agar pria itu membuka suara. _He's my fucking soulmate, c'mon!_ Tapi harapannya rupanya sia-sia saja. Yuki hanya duduk di sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada dan bersandar kaku pada punggung kursi. Rambut peraknya tampak kusam, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang dijahit di beberapa bagian. _Setidaknya luka-lukanya diobati._

"Oke, kita mulai lagi dari awal." Haru mencoba tersenyum. Satu hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat jarang dilakukannya sejak kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika senyumannya seperti orang meringis menahan sakit di bagian perut dan harus segera ke toilet. "Namaku Haru. Agen Haru. Atau … " Haru putuskan untuk memberitahu belahan jiwanya bahwa dirinya juga memiliki sebuah nama. "Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura."

Yuki terlihat mengangguk sekali membuat Haru bernapas lega. _Step by step,_ Sakura. _Kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan._ Sakura melihat wajah Yuki yang berkerut, seolah gerutuan akan keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya. Sakura menarik napas. Dia sudah terbiasa menginterogasi target-targetnya, tapi baru kali ini dia tak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi. Mengenai makanan? Tentu orang-orang di menara ini sudah mengurusnya. Pakaian? Selimut? Sakura bukan tipe senang berbasa-basi jadi jujur saja misi ini seketika membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dia lalu meraih cangkir kopi dan meneguk isinya hingga setengah.

"Aku juga ingin yang seperti itu."

Sakura tersedak. Cairan hitam pahit mengotori dagu dan seragamnya hari itu. Untuk sesaat dia kehilangan mawas diri saat mendengar Yuki akhirnya bersuara. "Ap-apa?"

"Minuman itu," tunjuk Yuki pada cangkir kertas di tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang kini tak peduli dengan cairan kopi yang mulai lengket di dagu dan seragamnya, menatap Yuki dengan bibir setengah terbuka. "Ini?" Sakura mengangkat cangkirnya.

Yuki mengangguk lagi. "Kalian selalu memberiku air putih. Aku ingin kopi. Setidaknya kopi bisa menghilangkan sakit kepalaku."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke samping.

"Kepalaku sakit karena harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk keluar dari sini."

Bibir Sakura kini berkedut. "Dan apa kau menemukannya?"

"Banyak," ujar Yuki dengan wajah datar sebelum meraih cangkir Sakura, menghabiskan isinya lalu meremasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Keluar dari sini?" Yuki memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi lalu tertawa mencemooh. "Aku akan melakukannya sejak tiga hari lalu, Sayang. Tapi tidak."

Rahang Sakura berkedut _._ Tentu saja Yuki bisa keluar dari menara ini tapi tidak akan mudah. Ratusan agen berlalu-lalang di menara dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi dan super canggih. Memasuki menara InfinEye seolah memasuki kapal Enterprise di film Star Trek. Lagipula jika Yuki akan melakukannya, Sakura akan berada di garis terdepan untuk menghalanginya. _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos bagaimana pun caranya. Aku telah menunggunya bertahun-tahun, sialan!_

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Karena … Agen Sakura," Yuki lalu meraih berkas yang memuat data dirinya. "Meski aku dicari oleh banyak negara termasuk negara ini, menara InfinEye adalah tempat teraman untukku sekarang. Aku yakin kalian akan melindungiku meski Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan datang ke sini. Tapi kurasa dia belum tahu 'kan? Aku sudah di dalam kamar sialan ini selama tiga hari dan tak sekali pun mendengar berita kedatangannya sama sekali. _Bravo._ "

 _Wow, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkannya padaku sejak bertemu._ "Kau benar, Yuki. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Yuki lalu menggeser kursi yang sedang didudukinya membuat Sakura segera waspada. Otot-otot wajahnya langsung siaga. Tapi saat pria itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur besi dengan kasur yang tertutup seprei putih, Sakura menurunkan satu level kesiagaannya.

"Aku akan menikmati hari-hariku dengan tenang selama di sini." Yuki berbaring, tampak menatap langit-langit sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sakura dan tak bicara lagi.

 _Well,_ Sakura rasa itu adalah sinyal bahwa tugasnya hari ini selesai.

…

Sakura melenguh pelan saat kentang tumbuk dengan rasa pedas mengisi rongga mulutnya. _This is heaven._ Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura selalu memilih makan di _pantry_ setiap hari Rabu, Jumat dan Sabtu. Kentang tumbuk buatan Ayame memang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding makanan lain yang disediakan seperti kentang rebus, kentang goreng, spageti atau panekuk. Tapi bagi Sakura, kentang tumbuk buatan wanita itu mengingatkannya akan … rumah. Sama seperti Nara yang merindukan panekuk kayu manis atau agen lain yang tergila-gila pada steik. Begitu tiba di menara setelah menyelesaikan misi, yang Sakura cari tak lain tak bukan adalah kentang tumbuk.

Melalui sudut matanya, Sakura mendapati Nara duduk di sebelahnya untuk menikmati makan malam.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Nara.

"Baik, kurasa. Menjalankan misi dari Tsunade. Bangun pagi tepat pukul 10, menemui Ghost Winter dan mengobrol dengannya …" Sakura hampir tertawa saat mendengar dirinya sendiri memakai kata 'mengobrol'. Yah, jika obrolan satu arah mereka memang benar-benar bisa disebut _obrolan._

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Nara kini menatap Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura pura-pura terkejut, mendekap kedua tangannya ke dada. Nara menahan tawa. "Shikamaru, aku benar-benar bersemangat bertemu Ghost Winter," ujarnya dengan nada intens. "Bagaimana pun dia adalah salah satu faktor aku harus membuat laporan ratusan halaman saat misi di Rumania."

"Pasti menyebalkan."

"Yep, _you got it right._ Rasanya aku ingin menancapkan pisauku di matanya." Sakura menghabiskan sarapan yang baru dinikmatinya pukul 11 pagi.

Nara meneguk kopinya. "Apa hari ini kau juga akan menemuinya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini hari Sabtu," ujar Nara lagi. "Beberapa rekan yang bebas tugas berencana jalan-jalan ke kota. Kau ikut?"

"Apa mereka mengajakmu?"

"Tentu."

"Dan kau ikut?"

Nara menggeleng. "Nah."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Nara. "Jika kau akan kencan dengan komputermu, maka aku akan kencan dengan Ghost Winter," ujarnya sambil mengerling pada Nara yang menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

…

" _Is there something in your mind_?"

Mungkin karena melihat Sakura tak banyak bicara, untuk pertama kalinya Yuki bertanya dengan nada khawatir. _Surprise surprise._ Jadi Sakura menatap Yuki intens seolah pria itu telah menumbuhkan dua kepala, tak menjawab. Keluar dari _pantry_ tadi _,_ selama menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Yuki, satu pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

 _Jika aku mengenali Yuki sebagai soulmate-ku lalu kenapa dia tak mengenali diriku sebagai soulmate-nya?_

Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Ghost Winter adalah korban cuci otak, jadi mungkin pria itu tak mengingatnya. Tapi Tsunade telah memberitahunya bahwa proses cuci otak yang dijalankan pada Yuki sudah lama berhenti, mungkin sekitar tiga tahun. Harusnya ingatan-ingatan mengenai masa lalunya telah kembali meski hanya dalam bentuk potongan-potongan _puzzle._

Sakura lalu menyodorkan _paper cup_ pada Yuki. "Aku boleh bertanya?"

Yuki hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa kau tahu jika setiap dari kita memiliki _soulmate_?"

"Ya," ujar Yuki agak lama setelah meneguk kopi.

"Dan setiap dari kita memiliki _soulmark_?" Sakura memerhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Yuki yang beberapa hari ini mulai melembut, kini tampak mengeras. Daerah di antara alisnya bertaut, rahangnya berkedut dan pandangannya pun tertunduk. Yuki tak menjawab. Dia terdiam lebih lama dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ya," sahutnya, masih dengan sepasang abu-abu menatap lantai. " _Soulmark_ yang kudengar dari orang-orang, tertera di pergelangan tangan, sebuah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan belahan jiwa kita saat pertama kali bertemu."

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum Tsunade mengirimnya ke Rumania, dia pernah berada di satu titik di mana tak ingin lagi mencari belahan jiwa-nya. Untuk apa? Kalimat di tangannya sedari dulu berwarna abu-abu, yang bisa berarti belahan jiwanya telah mati. Satu teori yang ditemukannya dari ribuan buku, artikel, berita serta cerita. Jadi dia menyibukkan diri dengan menjalankan misi sebanyak mungkin, pulang dalam keadaan hidup untuk menenggak berbotol-botol vodka demi melupakan setiap mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Rintihan, teriakan, kesakitan, darah dan air mata.

Bertemu Yuki, mendengar kalimat mengerikan itu mengalir dari bibir pucat berlumur darah segar, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memaki. _Fuck._ Kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sakura saat berhadapan langsung dengan Ghost Winter setelah ledakan terjadi. Tapi ada sedikit percikan harapan dalam dadanya. Belahan jiwanya ternyata tak mati. Tapi kenapa rasa sakit itu tetap ada seperti ribuan jarum suntik menghujam setiap inci kulitnya? Rasa sakit akan penolakan oleh _soulmate-_ nya sendiri.

"Yuki." Tubuh Sakura condong ke depan. "Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu?"

Kepala Yuki menengadah. Rambut perak yang menutupi wajah kirinya kini tampak semakin lembut, efek jadwal mandi rutin setiap hari. Yuki berkedip pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban yang membuat Sakura setengah mengernyit bingung setengah frustrasi. _Tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa …_. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ ku atau tidak." Suara Yuki terdengar menegaskan jawabannya.

" _What the actual fuck …_ " Sakura yang kini sepenuhnya bingung hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

Yuki lalu meletakkannya tangan kanannya di atas meja, mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang kau sebut … jiwa."

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tangannya bergerak ke arah pergelangan tangan Yuki. Jemarinya bergetar dan rasanya Sakura ingin menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Yuki hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan mata tajam pria itu menatapnya lekat. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sakura menarik ujung kaos di bagian lengan milik pria itu dan apa yang ditemukannya membuatnya terdiam.

Sebuah luka menghiasi kulit di pergelangan tangan kanan Yuki. Luka yang bertahun-tahun lalu berwarna merah muda kini nampak mengkilap pucat. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, kalimat sakral itu tak ada di sana.

"Aku ingat mereka menuang cairan asam di sana. Aku bahkan lupa dengan rasa sakit karena tubuhku seketika mati rasa. Aku ingat saat itu aku berteriak sangat kencang hingga salah satu dari mereka harus membungkam mulutku, mengikat kayu di sana agar aku tak menggigit lidah. Aku tak ingat dengan kata atau kalimatnya karena sejak kejadian itu tak ada seorang pun yang membahasnya." Yuki menarik tangannya, membawanya kembali ke bawah meja dan menarik turun lengan kaos untuk menutupi bekas lukanya.

Sakura memejam mata. Tenggorokannya seolah disumbat bola tenis. Kedua kepalan tangannya membuka dan menutup menahan sakit, perih dan amarah sekaligus. Tidak hanya _mereka_ mencuci otak belahan jiwanya, _mereka_ juga menghapus apapun tanda mengenai _soulmate_ dan _soulmark_.

"Tapi aku lebih baik seperti ini." Suara Yuki, untuk sesaat sarat akan nada pedih, membuat Sakura membuka sepasang mata hijaunya. "Aku adalah mesin pembunuh, tak peduli siapa targetku. Seorang yang tak memiliki jiwa tak berhak memiliki belahan jiwa."

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Ouch, idk tapi kalimat terakhir Kakashi aka Yuki seketika membuat dadaku sesak. Ada apa ini?!

Untuk fic ini, akan selesai dalam tiga atau empat chap lagi, jadi bertahanlah!

 **Pojok Review:**

 **Gek. Anna87** : baca kembali chap tiga dan empat, ada jawabannya di sana. Pindah lapak? Malah aktif keduanya. Saya nggak mungkin ninggalin ffn tempatku bernaung selama delapan tahun.

 **Ojo Nesu** : jika kau log in pake akun mungkin saya bisa beri jawaban.

 **Iva** : thanks

 **Yumehara** : yup. Belum revisi. Chapter-chapter sebelumnya pun masih proses. Butuh pemangkasan kalimat biar lebih efektif dan nggak boros kata #efekmaindiwatpadhaha. Thanks udah singgah. _Keep reading!_

Ripyu dikit ya, haha. Anw, tinggalkan jejak pals. Dalam bentuk **Review** lebih bagus lagi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **(** _ **Previous Chapter)**_

" _Tapi aku lebih baik seperti ini." Suara Yuki, untuk sesaat sarat akan nada pedih, membuat Sakura membuka sepasang mata hijaunya. "Aku adalah mesin pembunuh, tak peduli siapa targetku. Seorang yang tak memiliki jiwa tak berhak memiliki belahan jiwa."_

 **ANOMALI**

 **7**

Lelaki dengan rambut brunet melancarkan kepalan tangannya mengenai tepat rahang Sakura, dan seketika rongga mulutnya penuh darah. Rasa sakit mulai muncul dari titik sasaran. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura meraih kepala si rambut brunet, membawa lututnya ke hidung pria itu, menimbulkan bunyi 'krak' fantastis. Sakura menyengir sebelum melepaskan kedua tangan dari kepala lawan tandingnya. Dia lalu berdiri tegap, menatap hidung di wajah yang cukup menarik itu, kini berbentuk menyedihkan dan darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubangnya.

" _Fuck! You broke my nose!"_

Sakura meludah ke lantai matras. "Apa aku akan mengacaukan kencanmu malam ini? _"_

"Kurasa begitu," ujar si lelaki dengan suara sengau.

"Kalau begitu latihan hari ini selesai."

"Baik, Senior!"

Sakura berjalan menuju bangku penonton yang berjejer di sekeliling arena pertarungan. Dia lalu membuka perban yang melilit kedua tangannya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum meraih air mineral dan meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap ke arah para agen yang sedang berlatih tanding sore di _gym_ tapi pikirannya melayang pada kalimat terakhir Yuki.

Sakura bukan orang yang emosional. Dia bahkan telah mengubur beberapa jenis emosi, terkait masa lalu dan juga pekerjaannya saat ini. Tapi kalimat Yuki telah membuat kemarahan meletup-letup dalam dadanya. Jika saja dia tak mengingat dirinya tengah bertarung dengan seorang junior tadi, mungkin wajah lelaki itu tak berbentuk lagi. Sakura lalu berdiri, menyampirkan tas selempang ke pundaknya lalu berjalan keluar dari _gym._ Beberapa agen junior tampak mengangguk hormat padanya. Sakura hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum tipis. Sakura tak mau beramah tamah dengan mereka. Siapa yang tahu wajah-wajah yang kau lihat sekarang, esoknya sudah terkubur sedalam enam kaki di bawah tanah? Itu jika bisa menemukan jasad mereka.

Sakura tiba di depan pintu flatnya. Telapak tangan kirinya lalu melekat pada mesin _scan_ dan pintu terbuka dengan suara mendesis pelan. Sakura segera masuk, melempar tasnya ke sofa untuk segera berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka kabinet dan meraih sebotol vodka lagi. Kali ini dia meneguk langsung dari botolnya.

 _Selamat datang penyakit liver_!

Lalu tubuhnya menegak saat satu ide berenang di benaknya, membuat bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum. Dia meletakkan botol vodka dengan keras ke atas meja. Tanpa mengganti seragam _training_ -nya, Sakura keluar dari flatnya untuk menemui Shikamaru.

…

"Specter menculiknya saat dia berusia tujuh tahun. _Seven fucking years old,"_ ujar Sakura dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

" _He's a genius, no wonder Specter wants him._ " Shikamaru terus memainkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard._

"Harusnya Specter memanfaatkan otaknya, bukan malah mengubahnya menjadi mesin pembunuh." Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping Shikamaru, terus menatap layar komputer.

"Specter memang memanfaatkan otaknya. Ingat peristiwa di Rumania? Ghost Winter memilih untuk tak peduli saat sebuah bom meledak dengan tujuan agar Cordianu yang asli keluar. Nyatanya dia berhasil," analisa Shikamaru membuat Sakura mengerang dan memaki pelan. _Fuck._ Pria rambut nanas itu lalu menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya. _"Shit._ Kau tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang _assassin_ kelas A?"

" _Assassin,_ ingat?" Sakura melotot pada Shikamaru. "Kami membunuh seperti minum kopi di _Starbucks._ _No illness, no goodbyes. Simple. Convenient. Painless._ Kami adalah anti-dokter. Jangan bandingkan kami dengan orang-orang sepertimu."

"Oke. Oke. _Jeeez._ " Shikamaru menggeleng dan kembali menghadapi komputer. " _Got it._ Aku akan mengirimnya langsung ke komputermu jadi kau bisa mempelajarinya lebih lama."

"Terima kasih, Agen."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik kepala, menatap Sakura.

"Titik-titik merah itu adalah bukti jika Specter masih aktif. Garda Besi hanyalah sebagian kecil dari anak organisasi mereka. Aku akan mendatangi markas rahasia mereka satu persatu hingga aku mendapatkan berkas asli Yuki … atau Kakashi Hatake." Lidah Sakura terasa kelu saat mengucap nama asli belahan jiwanya.

"Kau mungkin bisa memulai dari Jepang, tepatnya Kagamasaki." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau tidak mendapatkannya di sana, kau harus mengelilingi dunia sebanyak 30 persen lagi."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Sakura tegas membuat mata Shikamaru memicing.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat, Agen Haru?"

"Yuki adalah _soulmate-ku,"_ jawab Sakura tenang sebelum keluar dari flat Shikamaru. Telinganya mendengar umpatan kecil di balik bilik itu, membuatnya menyeringai. Tapi dia tak bisa senang dulu sebelum meminta ijin pada Tsunade untuk diberikan misi. Sakura menarik napas panjang sambil melangkah menuju ruangan Tsunade.

…

"Tidak."

Adalah kata pertama yang diterima Sakura saat mengutarakan keinginannya pada Tsunade. Rupanya wanita itu menolak.

"Tapi …"

"Kau akan mendatangi markas-markas rahasia Specter, Agen? Membawa Yuki bersamamu? Tidak," ucap Tsunade tegas. Lagi-lagi wanita itu datang menyela di tengah-tengah pekerjaan yang makin menumpuk setiap harinya. _Ke mana Shizune sialan itu?!_

"Ini sama saja dengan misi-misi yang kujalani hampir setengah hidupku." Nada suara Sakura mulai naik satu oktav, membuat wanita berdada besar di depannya memijat-mijat kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, Agen. Tapi teman misimu yang tidak bisa kuterima."

Mata hijau Sakura memicing.

"Yuki. Ghost Winter. _He's a dangerous man._ "

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jika saja dia memiliki kuku yang panjang tentu telapak tangannya telah berdarah-darah sekarang. " _He's my fucking soulmate."_ Sakura menggeram pelan, menahan amarah yang mulai membuncah dalam dadanya.

Tsunade tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggebrak keras meja kayu tempatnya bekerja. Jika memiliki kekuatan super, meja itu mungkin bisa terbelah dua. Baru kali ini pemimpin InfinEye sangat marah, dengan sepasang mata coklat madunya kini berubah merah dan otot-otot wajahnya tertarik ke samping. Tapi Sakura tak akan gentar. Jika dia telah menetapkan satu tujuan, maka akan dia dapatkan bagaimana pun caranya.

"Kau akan membawanya ke pusat markas Specter, Agen Sakura Haruno. Dia bisa aktif kapan saja dan membunuhmu tanpa pikir dua kali."

"Aku adalah salah satu agen terbaikmu. Kau harus percaya padaku," ujar Sakura masih terus meyakinkan mentornya itu. Tapi melihat wajah Tsunade, Sakura tahu apa jawaban wanita itu selanjutnya.

"Tidak, Agen Haru," ujar Tsunade dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tepi meja, rahangnya masih berkedut pelan. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke kursi kulit lalu memutarnya membelakangi Sakura untuk memandangi langit senja sekaligus sinyal bahwa pertemuan usai.

…

Hari terang pada akhirnya ditelan kegelapan. Bintang-bintang bercahaya seolah membentuk kanopi langit. Danau yang tak jauh dari menara InfinEye, tampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya malam. Tsunade, yang sempat jatuh tertidur di kursi kulitnya, menggeragap bangun saat mendengar alarm meraung-raung tanpa henti. Interkom di ruangannya terus meminta konfirmasi. Konfirmasi akan bahaya yang sedang terjadi di menara.

"Shizune! Dari mana saja kau?! Dan segera matikan alarm ini!"

" _Kita menghadapi masalah besar, Nyonya."_ Suara Shizune seolah mengindikasikan jika di seberang sana, dirinya tengah memutar kedua bola mata.

"Deskripsikan."

" _Yuki melarikan diri_."

Tsunade terlonjak dari kursinya. Rasa kantuk yang tadi mendera kini menghilang dalam sekejap. Payudaranya yang menyembul dari balik jas tampak berguncang lembut akibat keterkejutan yang membuat napasnya berubah kencang.

" _Dan Agen Haru bersamanya."_

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 _Two or three more chapters, pals. Stay with me!_ Thanks buat yang fave/ foll juga ripyu di chapter lalu. Jangan lupa kali ini tinggalkan jejak _**Review!**_

Lagu rekomen: Black and Blue by Sia

 _Have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: ANOMALI**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Action, Crime, Romance**

 **Warnings: Soulmate!Universe, Soulmark, BAMF!Sakura, Assassin**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **ANOMALI**

 **8**

 **Kamagasaki**

InfinJet berada dalam mode siluman saat Sakura dan Yuki menjejakkan kaki di sebuah terowongan tua, terabaikan di bawah kota, tanpa satu pun gema di antara dinding abu-abu kusam. Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan tangan—pukul tiga dini hari—lalu mengeratkan jaket, mengancingnya hingga menutupi leher dan menarik _hoodie_ untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya. Dia melirik Yuki yang berjalan dalam diam di sebelahnya sebelum melempar ransel kecil ke arah pria itu. Mengenali benda itu, Yuki segera menyampirkannya ke pundak. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk berada di jalan raya, tepat di atas terowongan tempat InfinJet tertidur. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka menyeberangi jalan menuju kota Kamagasaki.

"Orang-orang yang tinggal di sini umumnya korban dari krisis ekonomi." Sakura memulai obrolan. "PHK dari tempat kerja atau sengaja lari untuk menghindari jeratan hukum." Sakura memperlambat langkah saat melihat tubuh teronggok begitu saja di trotoar. Dia lalu berjongkok, memeriksa denyut nadi tubuh itu kemudian menghela napas. Pemandangan yang umum di kota Kamagasaki, sebenarnya. Tubuh-tubuh renta ditemukan tak bernyawa hampir di setiap sudut jalan. _Well,_ polisi setempat akan mengurus jasad mereka pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengambil jaketnya," ujar Yuki untuk pertama kalinya bersuara sejak meninggalkan menara InfinEye. "Atau sepatunya."

"Kita tidak akan memberikanmu pakaian dari orang mati."

Mereka kembali berjalan, di antara gedung-gedung yang berjejer rapi dan tertata. Meski menemukan mayat setiap kali berbelok, anehnya, tak ada satu pun sampah yang terlihat oleh mata. Sakura pun tak bisa menyebut orang-orang yang memilih tinggal di sini adalah sampah yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana pun, tinggal di sebuah negara dengan tingkat depresi yang cukup tinggi, tak heran mereka lari dari kenyataan hidup yang sudah tak sanggup dipikul lagi.

"Sampah masyarakat."

Sakura menoleh pada Yuki yang seolah tahu isi pikirannya, tapi dia tak mengomentari itu.

…

Sakura membaca _file_ yang ditemukannya saat membuka komputer milik Specter, di sebuah gedung berlantai tujuh, yang rupanya menjadi markas salah satu geng Yakuza yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota. Mata hijaunya menelusuri setiap tulisan yang tertera di layar. _Proyek Lument._ Merekrut atau dengan kata lain, menculik anak-anak dari usia empat hingga 12 tahun sebagai kelinci percobaan. Melatih mereka ala militer untuk menjadi mata-mata tingkat tinggi yang nantinya disebar ke seluruh dunia, menghabisi orang-orang atau kelompok tertentu yang menghalangi Specter mencapai rencananya; menciptakan tatanan dunia baru yang diisi dengan ras unggul, berkualitas dan tanpa cacat.

Sakura terus membaca. Banyak dari anak-anak itu yang mati selama pelatihan. Mati dalam misi atau jika gagal dalam misi dan pulang dalam keadaan hidup, mereka tetap akan dibunuh. Sakura membuka _file_ lain dan menemukan daftar rekrut. _Failed_ adalah satu kata yang paling sering dilihatnya. Lalu matanya menemukan satu kalimat; _Mission on Going in Venezuela. Status: Active,_ di bawah gambar Yuki atau _Ghost Winter._ Sakura bersandar pada kursi, memijat-mijat batang hidungnya.

Lalu Yuki, kini sudah berganti pakaian dengan mengambil seragam sekuriti yang dengan mudah dilumpuhkannya sekitar 15 menit lalu, berdiri di seberang meja. Yuki berdehem membuat Sakura menengadah dan mulutnya menganga— _damn that suit!_ —melihat pria itu. Sakura buru-buru mengatupkan rahangnya, mematikan komputer dan berdiri.

"Kau temukan apa yang kau cari?" tanya Yuki dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana.

"Ya." Sakura berjalan ke luar ruangan. "Apa kau ingat melakukan misi di Venezuela?"

"Aku ingat." Yuki mengikuti Sakura menuju tangga darurat.

"Dan misimu?"

"Aku lupa," ujar Yuki dengan wajah datar membuat Sakura mengangguk singkat.

Mereka tiba di luar gedung dan tanpa hambatan berarti, kembali ke InfinJet. Keduanya memilih tidur di dalam jet dibanding mencari penginapan, mengingat Kamagasaki adalah kota yang tak diakui oleh pemerintah Jepang, kota yang bahkan dihilangkan dari peta. Sekitar 90 geng Yakuza tersebar di seluruh kota, membuatnya rawan kejahatan. _Better stay safe than sorry, right?_

Sakura duduk di kursi co-pilot, mata hijaunya menatap kegelapan di luar sana melalui kaca depan. Keheningan seolah membelai setiap inci kulitnya. Mereka telah melalui hari yang berat dan ini baru permulaan. "Hei, Yuki." Pria di sebelahnya menggeram pelan. "Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku?" Terdengar desah napas dari Yuki membuat Sakura ragu jika pria itu akan menjawabnya.

"Kau memberitahuku bahwa setiap orang memiliki _soulmate."_ Yuki memegang pergelangan tangannya, tempat di mana tanda sakral itu harusnya berada. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap bekas luka di sana. "Tak terkecuali aku." Sepasang mata beda warna miliknya ikut menatap kegelapan namun kini tak sekosong saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. "Ikut denganmu, aku bisa kembali menelusuri masa laluku. Di mana saat itu aku merasa menjadi seorang … manusia."

 _Merasa._ Sakura memejam mata. Yuki mulai _merasa._ "Apa kau sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi di Venezuela?"

"Aku ingat melakukan misi di sana tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Venezuela adalah misi terakhirku atau bukan."

"Yeah." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Berdasar berkas Specter, misi Ghost Winter di Venezuela sesungguhnya masih berjalan. _So where's the missing link here?_ " _It's been seven years now._ Apa kau tahu jika statusmu di Specter adalah Aktif? Dan misimu di Venezuela belum selesai?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Yuki melepas pergelangan tangannya. " _I don't even fucking know who I am!"_

"Kakashi …" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Yuki berkata di sela-sela rahangnya yang terkatup rapat. "Aku tidak tahu siapa Kakashi. Aku bahkan menolak menjadi Ghost Winter sekarang. Aku adalah Yuki. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Aku adalah Yuki, bukan yang lain."

"Maafkan aku." Ingin sekali Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak pria itu tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah merosot semakin dalam di kursinya. Bagaimana pun, seperti kata Tsunade, Ghost Winter bisa aktif kapan saja, dan hal itu menimbulkan sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Terdengar bunyi 'tuk', berasal dari luar jet, membuat tubuh Yuki seketika menegang dan langsung meraih pistol yang tersampir di celananya. "Apa itu?" geramnya.

Sakura menatap layar kecil di depannya. "Hanya tiga gelandangan mabuk yang melempari kita. Jet dalam mode siluman jadi mungkin mereka heran telah menabrak sesuatu yang tak tampak. Kita aman."

"Hn," dengus Yuki.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya lagi, Yuki?" Tubuh Sakura berubah rileks saat tiga gelandangan tadi lari tunggang langgang ketika mendengar raungan jet yang hanya terdengar dari luar. Mereka teriak 'Alieeeen!', membuat Sakura tersenyum puas.

Yuki kembali mendesah. "Kau banyak bertanya, ya? Silakan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Albania?"

Terdengar hening sesaat lalu Yuki menjawab, "Jika kau bilang statusku masih aktif pada berkas milik Specter, aku di Albania tidak sedang menjalankan misi dari mereka. Aku di Albania, menjalankan misi pribadi."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. _Huh?_ "Misi pribadi?"

"Cordianu …" Yuki menunduk, helai-helai rambut peraknya menutupi wajahnya sebagian. "Dia membunuh keluargaku."

" _What?_ Kau punya keluarga?" Sakura semakin tak mengerti meski maklum jika dia tengah berbicara pada pria yang mengalami cuci otak selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi di balik itu, Sakura mulai menemukan _missing link_ mulai dari Venezuela hingga di sini.

" _No, not the actual family but_ …" Yuki mengernyit, lalu memejam mata, berusaha keras untuk mengingat detik-detik kehidupannya hingga dia berakhir bersama Sakura. "Mereka menolongku, di Venezuela. Sebuah keluarga. Membuatku berpikir ribuan kali untuk lari dari Specter."

"Wow." Sakura mengerjap. "Mereka pasti keluarga yang luar biasa. Apa mereka tahu kau adalah … Ghost Winter?"

"Aku ingat … menceritakan semuanya pada mereka."

"Semudah itu? Aku jadi iri," dengus Sakura.

"Yang berujung pada kematian bagi mereka."

"Oh." Sakura mengatupkan rahang dengan cepat. _Damn._

"Tidak ada penyesalan karena menolongku, kata mereka. Aku, aku ingat … " Yuki memejam mata kuat-kuat. " … mereka berkata untuk mengubahku menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Naluri membunuh dalam diriku tak bisa dihilangkan jadi mereka … mereka berkata jika aku ingin membunuh, bunuhlah orang-orang yang hanya membawa kejahatan pada dunia. _Sounds like superheroes, huh?_ " Salah satu sudut bibir Yuki berkedut menahan senyum sebelum wajahnya kembali sendu. "Tapi karena menolongku, mereka menanggung resikonya. Jika saja aku tak bertemu mereka, mungkin mereka masih hidup hingga sekarang."

"Yuki …" Sakura memberanikan diri memegang lengan pria itu dan merasakan sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat mengalir dari tangannya hingga ke dadanya, menimbulkan sensasi hangat namun terasa menyedihkan. _Soulmate-ku telah berduka untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Menanggung rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Oh, Yuki …_ Rasanya Sakura ingin merengkuh kepala Yuki dan memeluknya erat, memberitahunya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Cordianu hanyalah bagian kecil dari Specter." Tubuh Yuki tampak menegang sesaat Sakura menyentuh lengannya. "Kematiannya tidak akan berarti apa-apa kecuali …" Mata beda warnanya membulat seketika. " _Shit! Shit shit shit!"_

Sakura tertegun. "Wow, aku tidak tahu kau sudah mempelajari banyak bahasa." Dilihatnya Yuki berdiri dari kursi dengan tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" Lalu mengikuti pria itu meninggalkan kursi co-pilotnya setelah menyalakan lampu di dalam jet.

"Beri aku pisau. Aku ingat jika Specter menaruh chip pelacak di sini." Yuki menyentuh bagian teratas dari tulang punggungnya. "Aku ingin kau mengeceknya."

Sakura mengerjap saat Yuki membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sekuriti, melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai dan apa yang dilihatnya kini, membuat mulutnya kembali menganga dan kali ini, lebih lebar dari biasanya. Otot-otot pria itu tampak liat dan kencang serta menyimpan kekuatan yang mematikan. Sakura berdehem pelan saat Yuki duduk di lantai jet lalu membelakanginya. Jari Sakura menyentuh langsung kulit pria itu untuk pertama kalinya dan merasa dirinya kehabisan oksigen. Sakura berusaha mengendalikan diri saat merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup perban.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil chip itu, hitung sampai enam mulai dari pangkal leherku," ujar Yuki.

"Oke." Sakura mengikuti instruksi itu, jemarinya menghitung tiap anak tulang hingga baris keenam. " _Here?"_ Sakura menekan kulit pria itu dengan ujung jarinya di tempat yang dirasanya tepat. Yuki mengangguk dan Sakura tanpa ragu mengiris cukup dalam kulit punggung Yuki yang berada sedikit di bawah pertemuan leher dan pundaknya, dan tentu saja pria itu meringis hingga kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan. Darah segar langsung mengalir turun dan Sakura menahannya dengan tisu.

"Kurang dalam. Kau harus mengirisnya lebih dalam lagi."

 _Fuck._ Sakura bukan ahli anatomi dan melihatnya saja sudah membuat tulang-tulangnya ngilu. Sakura lalu menenggelamkan ujung pisau dan kembali meringis. "Kau butuh morfin?" Yuki menggeleng. "Oke, terserah kau sajalah."

"Buka dagingku. Jangan ragu, Agen Haruno."

"Kurasa aku bukan Agen lagi, Yuki. Aku ragu Tsunade masih mempekerjakanku." Ada nada pahit dalam suara Sakura. Bagaimana pun, Sakura sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan wanita itu. Sakura lalu membuka irisan yang dibuatnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Sebuah chip metal yang tampak mengkilap di bawah lampu. "Aku melihatnya."

" _Take it."_

Sakura mengambil pinset, membenamkannya ke dalam daging di punggung Yuki. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Yuki menegang serta lembab oleh keringat saat chip itu ditarik pelan keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura memperlihatkannya pada Yuki. Pria itu mengambilnya, meletakkannya di lantai lalu mengeluarkan pistol dan menembakkannya ke arah chip hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Yuki kembali duduk di lantai, kedua bahunya merosot dan Sakura melihatnya seolah satu beban telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Dia meletakkan tisu pada luka di punggung Yuki, menjahitnya dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum menutupnya dengan perban. Saat Yuki memakai kembali kemejanya, Sakura merasa disengat rasa kecewa. _Nice view, though._

Sakura melirik jam yang menunjuk pukul lima pagi. Terowongan mulai diterangi cahaya amber keemasan. Sakura mematikan penerangan, menatap kamera yang mengawasi sekeliling mereka di luar jet sambil menguap lebar. Sendi-sendinya terasa begitu lelah dan Sakura akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi mendapat kasur empuk dan tidur nyenyak. "Kita harus segera pergi dari kota ini. Kemungkinan besar Specter telah melacakmu."

"Melacak kita,"sahut Yuki singkat yang kini kembali duduk di kursi pilot utama. Matanya menatap garis-garis cahaya pagi. Sama seperti Sakura, dia terlihat begitu lelah. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya semakin terlihat. "Ke mana tujuan kita setelah ini?"

"Edirne," jawab Sakura sambil memasang sabuk lalu menon-aktifkan mode siluman.

"Turki," gumam Yuki.

"Ingat sesuatu?" Sakura menatap Yuki yang mengangguk.

"Sesuatu melintas di kepalaku," kata Yuki dengan rahang berkedut. Salah satu tangannya terjulur menekan beberapa tombol di hadapannya dan mesin jet mulai meraung pelan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang?" Sakura bersandar rileks, menyampirkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga lalu menatap jemarinya yang tertutup darah kering. _Darah Yuki._

"Apa?"

" _Coffee. A lot of coffee_. Kau pikir orang-orang tidak akan berhamburan jika kita memarkir jet di depan kedai kopi?"

Dan Yuki tertawa untuk pertama kalinya, membuat rasa hangat menyenangkan membentuk sulur di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Dan InfinJet pun lepas landas menuju Turki.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Sori, pals, baru apdet. Kesibukan di RL serta riset untuk fic ini membuat saya terpatah-patah mengetiknya, haha. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin fic ini tidak akan selesai dalam dua chapter lagi, mengingat ada beberapa negara yang harus Yuki dan Sakura kunjungi. Oh, tadinya saya ingin menambahkan salah satu geng Yakuza saat mereka ada di Kagamasaki tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu hanya akan menambah masalah baru yang pada akhirnya akan membuat saya tidak fokus pada inti cerita. Lalu setelah fic ini selesai, saya akan kembali dengan Revisi, terutama di bagian deskripsi dan _time line_ cerita.

 _Have a nice day._ Jangan lupa tinggalkan _**Review, Fave/ Foll.**_


End file.
